


Hlídání

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, dítě - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krátké story o tom, kde sehnat chůvu těsně před odchodem na večeři.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hlídání

Greg pozoroval malou Elizabeth, která se na něho usmívala z postýlky. V pěstičkách přitom držela jeho prsty.

Mycroft se pousmál a schoval telefon. "Hotovo. Máme restauraci jemon pro sebe."

"Je to jen večeře.. A co hlídání?" dodal otázku Greg a otočil se na Mycrofta.

"Hlídání?" Mycroft se zamyšleně zamračil.

Greg vysvobodil prsty a  přistoupil k Mycroftovi. "Miluju, když narazím na něco co nemáš připravené." S úsměvem začal upravovat Mycroftovu kravatu, která to nepotřebovala.

"Právě mě napadla ideální osoba pro Liz." řekl Mycroft skoro až hrdě.

Greg pozvedl obočí a svěsil ruce.

Dveře místnosti se otevřely a dovnitř vstoupila Anthea.

"Vaše auto čeká." informovala, než se otočila k odchodu.

Mycroft ji ale zarazil.

"Souhlasím." usmál se Greg, když pohlédl na Antheu.

Mycroft k ní přistoupil a usmál se.

Anthea znejistila.

"Theo, co máte dnes v plánu?" ozval se Greg.

Anthea tenhle Mycroftův pohled znala. "Už nic." řekla odevzdaně.

Mycroft přikývl a odvedl ji k postýlce.

Anthea pochopila a oddechla si. Bála se, že bude muset zase někam odcestovat.

Anthea si ani nevšimla kdy a jak se to stalo, ale najednou stála před Gregem, který ji informoval o tom, co všechno má dělat ohledně Lizbeth.

Nenápadně naznačila Mycroftovi, že potřebuje pomoc.

Mycroft se usmál. Chvíli jen tak stál, než položil ruku Gregovi kolem ramen. "Gregu, musíme jít.."

"Ale já.."

"Nehlídá jí poprvé." uklidňoval ho Mycroft, zatímco ho vedl ven.

"Já vím, ale.."

"Žádné ale. Ona se o Beth postará."

Anthea se pousmála, když byli konečně pryč.


End file.
